Naruto has had it with Konoha
by Moonwhisper7
Summary: oneshot. Naruto decides to run away from the village. he can't take the hatred of the villagers anymore. rated T to be safe. please ignore the title. i couldn't think of anything else.


Ohayo minna-san!!! This is just a short one-shot that popped into my head today and wouldn't leave me alone till I typed it up. Enjoy!!!

---

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Naruto!! If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this!!**

**---**

Key:

"talking"

_Journal and letters_

'thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head'_

(I'm not sure if I'll be using the last three… or four… oh well!!)

---

Naruto gripped the porcelain mask tighter. It was a kitsune ANBU mask.

---

_I had just gotten back from an ANBU mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It was a failure tho. The teme didn't want to come back. Everyone still glares at me even tho I made it to ANBU. Why wont they acknowledge me? _*sigh* _its probably still because of the Kyuubi, or Kitsune-kun, as I call him. He's actually really nice to me. He really doesn't hate the village and didn't mean to attack it. He just hates the biased villagers._

_He only attacked Konoha because Orochimaru-teme attacked and killed his mate and two kits and Orochimaru-teme left a scent trail to Konoha. In a blind rage, Kitsune-kun attacked the leaf because he thought that Orochi-teme was there. I cant stand all the hate anymore!! I've decided to leave this pathetic excuse for a village._

_I'm sure Iruka-sensei, baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shizune-nee-chan, Teuchi-oji-san, and Ayame-nee-chan will miss me, but that's only a couple of people out of the whole village. Baa-chan is usually too busy being Hokage, Iruka-sensei is busy teaching the Academy, Shizune-nee-chan is busy helping baa-chan, and Ero-sennin is hardly ever in the village. Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee-chan always listen, but they don't really get what I'm talking about._

_I guess I should start getting ready to leave tonight. I think I'll leave letters to all my precious people._

---

Naruto quickly packed two sets of clothes and some other essential stuff. He got dressed in a red tee-shirt and black shorts along with black ninja sandals and a black cloak. Naruto also put his kunai holder on his right leg and strapped a katana to his waist. Once he made sure he packed everything of importance, he started writing the letters to his precious people.

The letters were mainly the same, saying how he was leaving the village and why and promised to keep in touch. He signed them all as ~Naruto Uzumaki. In the letters to Tsunade and Jiraiya, Naruto also put in why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and signed it ~Naruto Namikaze. He put the letters on the desk in the room and, after adjusting his pack, jumped out of his window and onto the roof.

Naruto put a kitsune illusion around him that Kyuubi taught him so nobody would spot him and went to the gates. He stood looking at the gates for a couple minutes before going through them and disappeared into the woods. The wind carried a few words back toward the village from where Naruto disappeared. "_Goodbye, Konoha._"

---

The next morning…

---

Tsunade was wondering why Naruto hadn't come to bother her yet. She called in a Chunin and had him go check Naruto's apartment. A couple minutes later, the Chunin burst in with some paper in his hand. "Tsunade-sama!!" the Chunin yelled. "What is it?" Tsunade snapped. "Naruto's missing! And I found these letters addressed to you, Jiraiya-sama, and a couple other people on the desk in his room." the Chunin told the Hokage. "Let me see them." ordered Tsunade. Chunin handed Tsunade the letters and she dismissed him. Tsunade opened the letter that was addressed to her and started reading it.

---

_Dear baa-chan,_

_By the time you read this, I'm probably far away from the village. I just couldn't stand all the hate anymore. I don't want you to worry about me much, I'll be fine. I promise I'll write to you regularly. I also wanted to inform you why Kitsune-kun (Kyuubi) attacked the village. Kitsune-kun only attacked Konoha because Orochimaru-teme attacked and killed his mate and two kits and Orochimaru-teme left a scent trail to Konoha. In a blind rage, Kitsune-kun attacked the leaf because he thought that Orochimaru-teme was there. Kitsune-kun is sorry for attacking the village and feels bad for all the people he killed, which included my otou-san and okaa-san._

_~Naruto Namikaze_

---

Tsunade started to cry after she read the letter and called the others that got letters from Naruto to her office. They all came in one-by-one and once they were all there, she started. "I have terrible news for you all." Tsunade said. She could feel their inquiring gazes on her. "Naruto left the village last night." Surprised and disbelieving noises came from all of them. Tsunade didn't answer any of their questions, instead handed out the letters addressed to them. They quietly left on after another until only Jiraiya and Tsunade were left. "I'm going to look for him" said Jiraiya before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed quietly and laid her head on the table. 'Please be safe, Naruto-kun. And come back home soon.' Tsunade thought before falling into a fitful sleep.

---

How was it?? Please review!! Also to anybody who's wondering, this will stay a one shot, but anybody who wants to can continue this and make it into a story, but please give credit where credit is due!!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
